


Whoops?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Tony go to the carnival after the 'Vulture' incident. They go on the ferris wheel and, well . . . Whoops?





	Whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this is terrible. This is my first fic in this fandom and ship so please leave constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy!

It's been a few months since everything that happened with the Vulture and Peter has been doing pretty good ever since. He continued being the 'friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man and got to keep the awesome suit from Mr.Stark. Speaking of Mr.Stark, he was sending Happy to pick him up and take him to the carnival where was waiting. 

He is currently riding in the car that Tony had sent for him, freaking out. You see, he kind of has a huge crush on Tony. It started innocently enough really, simple hero worship. Then Tony just kept doing little things, calling frequently just to check up, sending gifts of clothing and random little things that he mentioned in passing, smiling with his chocolaty brown eyes and dazzling smile, and Peter fell. 

Tonight Peter was going to tell Tony exactly how he felt. He knew it was stupid but it needed to be done. I'm the next 10 minutes the car stopped near the carnival and he got put going to meet Mr.Stark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The carnival was a blast! He used his Spidey strength and accuracy to win a bunch of prizes.

"Aren't I supposed to be winning this stuff for you, kid?" Tony asked after the 13th stuff animal was added to pile. 

"You're welcome to try." Peter replied and stopped back to let Tony have a go with the ball and milk jugs. He missed 2/3 tries and the last throw he just barely hit the top jug. He got the smallest hamster looking toy and it paled in comparison to all the gifts Peter had gotten. 

Tony pouted and suggested doing something that didn't involve prizes. "Let's go on the ferris wheel, yeah?"

That made Peter a little less excited. The games and prizes distracted him from his original objective of Operation: Confession but the ferris wheel was different. There's nothing to distact him up there from Tony's face inches away. 

Before he could protest they were already being seated and buckled in. 

'This us a good thing, Peter. This way you'll be forced to say it and he won't be able to run in disgust.' he steeled his nerves and prepared himself.

When they got to the very top Peter turned to face Tony prepared to tell him everything when everything went to hell.

For whatever reason Tony's face was just a little to close and when he turned their lips smashed against each other. Neither of them moved out of shock and that seemed to make it worse. Peter's face was slowly changing from tomato to fire engine and he couldn't hide it do to the fact that he was lip locked with Tony freaking Stark.

Eventually Peter jumped back and instead of apologizing he simply said "Whoops"

"Whoops? Really? After that all you've got to say is 'whoops?'"

"Well yeah. I've kinda been meaning to tell you that I- I like you, Mr.Stark. Like, really like you. I know you probably think it's some dumb schoolboy crush or even hero worship but believe me, it's not. You probably don't reciprocate my feelings and you may not ever want to talk to me again but I just needed to tell you." After his speech he gave a little nod and took a deep breath.

"That's a lot to take in." was all that Tony said. "Well I'll have you know that I don't at all hate you and I'll keep wanting to you with me as long as you'll have me. Also-" out of nowhere Tony pulled him closer and kissed him. It was soft and tender. Not to be cheesy but it felt like sparks actually flew. "I like you too."Tony finished, smirking.

That made Peter laugh. A small chuckle at first then a full on laughing fit. Tony was laughing too. The idea of Tony Stark, billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark saying that he liked Peter Parker of all people was too much.

Tony wrapped his arm around peter and they prepared to start moving. Then they realized that it had stopped entirely.

Huh. So that's what the sparks were.

"Guess we're stuck for a while." 

"Yup." They stared at each other for a second and then gravitated towards each other until their lips met for the third time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm so sorry for how awful this is. Please leave comments telling me how to improve~


End file.
